darkconsumptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Assassin Committee
The Assassin Committee is a group of assassins who hunt certain people for unknown reasons. Their true motives are unknown, and their leader, Duospirit, does not reveal anything to anyone. They have lost a handful of members, and also obtained and lost the dark power. Known Members Duospirit * Rank: Leader * Status: Alive Duospirit is the official leader of the AC. He wears a purple robe with a hood around his head, as well as a purple mask that completely hides his face. His powers are unknown as of now, all that is known is that he can summon an impenetrable green shield that only protects the front of his body. According to Zabuza, Duospirit as more than one body, one being fake and another being real. Duospirit only seems to travel using his fake body in case he is attacked while traveling. Duospirit despises Jiraiya for killing two of his best members, and swears he will have to kill Jiraiya himself. Duospirit can also summon a portal into the AC's personal base. He was first introduced talking to Tosatsu in the Sunlight Village, and continued to make many brief and mysterious appearances later on. Apparently, Duospirit was also a former member of Red Dawn, but left the group for unknown reasons. Itami * Rank: Member * Status: Alive Itami is a veteran of the AC, and is the most blood thirsty and rampaging member as well. He wears a strange orange-red outfit with a scorpion's tail, and a neck collar that covers the bottom of his face completely. He has brown hair and is rather tall, and he wields a powerful, blue glowing sword. Itami is very fast and dangerous, since he is angered easily and therefore will go on rampages constantly, often massacring several people in the process. It is unknown how he joined AC. Itami's abilities include creating dark flames anywhere he pleases, and also has the cursed Raikiri. The cursed Raikiri proves to be stronger than Kakashi's full Raikiri, therefore it is very strong. Other than that, Itami can absorb attacks, and also is fast enough to knock people down without them noticing. He was introduced on top of building in the Fire VIllage, preparing to search for the dark power. He had a big battle involving him, and then appeared later on in brief scenes. He found the dark power for AC, and is currently angry because he wasn't able to test the dark power. Iruka * Rank: Member * Status: Alive Iruka is a normal member of the AC who is very sarcastic and brutal in speech. Not much is known about him otherwise, only that he has experience with the dark power himself and he has the ability to sense the dark power. He might have been affiliated with Fugaku because he went missing in action. As for now, Iruka has an unknown mission given to him by Duospirit. He was first introduced in the AC base explaining to Duospirit where the other members were. He later appeared for a very brief moment, and will soon appear completing his new mission. Henchman * Rank: Lower Minions * Status: n/a The Henchman are stupid fools who are hired by the AC to act out as lower minions, usually including in an attack set up by AC. They are horrible in combat and have a small brain capacity, but they do the job when it comes to distracting enemies and wasting their time. Former Members Zabuza * Rank: High Member * Status: Deceased; killed by Jiraiya Zabuza was a member of AC who was brought up to a high member. He was fairly strong, and wore a belt-like object around his body and nothing else, with lined pants and long camouflage gloves. He has black spiky hair, and a bandaged mask that covered the bottom of his face completely. He carried a large sword and had a variety of water techniques. Zabuza was also the candidate for the test subject for the dark power. Zabuza is mainly serious, but becomes a little silly while dealing with Itami. Though when trouble strikes, Zabuza is very serious and very talented in his work. He first appeared fighting Kakashi five years before the series. After that, he didn't return until the Itami vs Kakashi fight, and stopped Itami's rampage. He appeared a few times later, and then had his own finale fight with Jiraiya, where he was killed in battle and also lost the dark power, killing that as well. Zabuza will be supposedly avenged by Duospirit, as well as avenge Tosatsu. It is unknown what happened to Zabuza, but if Iruka is correct, Zabuza was killed with the dark power and they both were sucked into a world of nothing. Tosatsu * Rank: High Member * Status: Deceased; killed by Asuma Tosatsu was a high member of AC who was also a council member for the Sunlight Village. It is unknown to the public of his affiliation with the AC, except for the Fight Sunlight Ninja, and he was also the murderer wandering around the village. Tosatsu is very quiet and very serious, completing his assignments right away and with skill. He is also very cold and insensitive, not caring about anything. Apparently, Tosatsu also does not like being looked down upon by his superiors. He first appeared in the Sunlight Village as a sort-of helper for Jiraiya, but soon secretly revealed himself as a member of the AC. He died by the hands of Asuma, but it is believed by everyone that Jiraiya killed Tosatsu, since Asuma's presence was completely unknown by all. Tosatsu also had a friendly connection with Itami. Fugaku * Rank: Member * Status: MIA; defeated by Kakashi Fugaku was a member of AC who was not seen that long, but held the power for the dark power. He used to be in TISS, but was reported y Kakashi for conducting illegal activities, and was then kicked out of TISS and the Fire Village. For that, he wanted revenge on Kakashi, but was beaten by Kakashi in battle, and is now missing - his corpse has not been found. Fugaku is very rough and evil, wanting to get revenge and attacking anyone instantly who's against him. He used the dark power in strange ways, but lost it when Naruto consumed it. The dark power is supposedly very important to the AC, but for now it is in a world of nothing, dead. Category:Groups